One Moment More
by remember-nomore
Summary: When death comes to the scoobies how will they cope when Spike makes a painful choice for them all... Spike & Tara ship.


**Title** One Moment More  
**Author** Nora  
**Characters/Pairing** Tara/Spike mainly  
**Word Count** 1,188  
**Rating** R/NC-17  
**Summary** Warren's bullet brings new 'life' to one of the Scoobies. Will they ever be the same? Will they stay together or fall apart?  
**Canon Alterations** The show went as is except for a few things, Buffy and Spike stopped sleeping together after Dead Things, Spike**never **tried to attack Buffy, Xander did leave Anya at the alter but she declined to become a demon again, Spike and Anya never slept together. Also Dawn is 17 in season 6  
**Beta**: The amazing Cat  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them – I wish I did – Joss is apparently god. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and your entertainment.

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the day, or late in terms of vampires and their habits, as Spike paced around his crypt unsure of what he should do.  
"Come on, how soddin' hard is it to just tell the bird how you feel?" he muttered angrily to himself.  
"You're a vampire, you've had women in the past, a bloody lot of them too. Some of them didn't even put up a fight! But…" He stared at the mirror that cast no reflection, "She's different. Special." Spike threw the bottle of whiskey against the wall; watching it shatter before moving to pick up one that was half full. Taking a long drink he sunk down in his chair not knowing what to do next; he knew that being with her would only anger everyone but taint her as well. He didn't even know if she bloody felt the same. He ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair and thought about the conversation they had had a few nights ago.

_"Spike?" Tara said quietly. They were curled together on the couch watching a movie in his crypt. She had snuggled closer to him at some point during the movie for warmth.  
__  
"Yes love?" he said softly, secretly enjoying the closeness of her body next to his, though he was unsure if he would ever admit it to anyone.  
__  
"You could say that we have become 'friend's' lately right?" She sat up from her previous position of being entangled in his arms. He nodded, keeping quiet. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something," She blushed a bit "maybe even ask some advice…"  
__  
"Anything, pet."  
__  
"Well…I've been thinking about things; namely things with Willow and I." Tara looked down at her hands and played with the hem of her skirt nervously "I-I love her, but with the magic's and everything I don't know if we could ever make it work the way it used to be again. But part of me wants to keep it the way things are. Separate and be just friends."  
__  
"Nothing wrong with that, it seems as though you and Red weren't meant to be, could be fate or it could be all that karmic crap you all are always going on about." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. "You mind?" he questioned her, meaning the cigarette.  
__  
She shook her head. "It is your place after all." She looked around and smiled a bit at that statement. It seemed as though it was her place just as much as his these days. After she and Willow had broken up, she had moved back into the dorms. That was a nightmare, due to her roommate from hell and she spent more nights at Spike's then in the dorms. That was blatantly apparent by the various personal items of hers that were scattered around. It seemed a natural, she and the vampire being friends. Heaven knew they both needed someone to hang onto these days.  
__  
After a rather nasty fight with Buffy a few weeks ago, Spike had ended up at the Espresso Pump, bruised and badly beaten. Tara found him and brought him back to his crypt, patching him up and watching over him; she didn't leave his side for nearly 3 days. They had become close friends during that time, talking, confiding and venting to each other, totally candid.  
__  
It was a relationship that did them both a world of good. _

Spike looked around at the various items that decorated the room; a garment of clothing here, a crystal of some sorts there. Everywhere he looked he was haunted by images of the woman he wanted but didn't think he could ever have.  
Deciding enough was enough, he stood up. "That's it, can't just sit here like a soddin' twat, can I? I need to get to her before she meets up with Red." He pulled on his leather duster and walked to the back of the crypt and down into the sewers.

Spike headed to the Summers' house. Tara was bound to be there, since she wasn't at her dorm or in class. This was the most logical place that he could think of.

As he jogged towards the house, jacket covering his head from the peaking sun, he saw an ambulance screech past him coming from the direction of Buffy's house.

Moments later he saw Willow, looking pissed as all hell, her shirt covered in blood, the scent of Tara flowing into his nose but he didn't see her anywhere behind Willow. Before Spike could think he ran towards the house, hurrying inside through the open door. Throwing his coat aside, he franticly searched the house for Tara.

"Tara?" he called out repeatedly, desperately hoping that she would answer him; when he still heard nothing he bounded up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

If he had a beating heart it would have stopped when he walked into Willow's room. He stared in disbelief as he saw the beautiful blonde lying twisted and lifeless, a bullet through the chest, "Oh bloody…Tara!" He fell to his knees and gathered the lifeless woman in his arms her blood quickly soaking his shirt.

She was still warm and was it not for the blood soaked shirt; he would have thought she was sleeping. Leaning down, he listened for a heartbeat. "C'mon, now pet." It was so faint, only a vampire's ears would hear it, but it was there. Willow…the no doubt thought her girlfriend was dead. His eyes stayed on Tara…Tara who was barely still alive.

"Oh pet, I shouldn't have let you go. I should have told you the other night how I felt. But I was afraid…yes the big bad vampire was afraid. I was afraid I would lose you forever...but now none of that matters." His voice broke as he put his head against hers; brushing the hair away from her face he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Too late, bloody too late no-" A thought hit him so hard, he nearly fell over. A solution…a way to save her. But could he do it? Could he really do it? Could he even think of turning her even if it was to save her?

He was afraid…afraid of losing the woman he loved. Even if she still 'lived', would she be the one he so desired? Her heart …all would be different. Still, could she keep the beauty of her inside? Would she lose her essence, every fiber of her being that radiated off of her that made him want to be closer to her… she understood him.

Looking at her, it didn't matter. He knew that. What did matter was not letting her leave this earth. If it meant a change, so be it. He couldn't let her go.

"I'm sorry love, I can't lose you; won't lose you." he said, cutting his wrist open on his vampire fang and putting it to her lips. As he watched his blood trickle into her mouth, he willed with every undead bone in his body that he wasn't too late.


End file.
